customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - More Somebody Change Me (Way to Go: A Travel Adventure - VHS)
Jackson: 1, 2, 3 *(the balloons dropped down) *All: (yelling) *Barney: Ho ho! YAY! *Nick: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2007! *(party horns honking) *Barney: Oh boy! (chuckles) Thank you, David! Oh, this is so much fun! I love this! Thank you, Anna. (chuckles) This is so much fun today! *(all cheering) *Barney: Oh, what a great birthday! (falling down) Boom. *All: (Laughing) *Barney: I Say Travel Again Party. No *Kids: (laughing). *(all yelling) *All: NO! *BJ: Whoa! Oh-Ho! Oh No look what you did. His Broken. (crying) (kids playing gun shooting) Hey, What This. *Barney: (falling down) Whoa! Uh-Oh! *Mike: No *Donny: No *Sarah: No *Gina: No *Baby Bop: No *Barney: Hey. I would not match 2 tiME *Baby Bop: Oh *BJ: Hurry Somebody Change Me *Baby Bop: You Killed His Person *Barney: Ouch *BJ: WHAT. OKAY. *(Barney Baby Bop and Kids Falling Down) *Barney: Come On BJ. *Baby Bop: Im Calling My Agent *Count Von Count: If You Love to See Roller Coaster waiting to see more That, and I Count 1, 1 More On. (pushing) *Donny: WHOA! OH NO! *Mr. Policeman: Hi *Donny: Oh, Nice Character, Hi Policeman I Love TO See My Shit Watch Out. *Count Von Count: Death in. *(Mr. Policeman play gun shooting and Killed Baby Bop and Kids) *Barney: WHOA! "S" is for Fyber (Policeman play gun shooting and killed Barney) *(gun shot) *BJ: Whoa!, The is No Good for the Colourful World! son of bitches, Airplane Turning into the Cousin Riff. *(open the trash can) *BJ: What you Doing?. *(gun shooting and killed BJ and The Airplane) *Count Von Count: WHOA I See 1 1 Death Mother, Oh My God, The Lot of Blood on you, Quick Get Airplane. *Policeman: No Give me the Bong. *Count von Count: 6, 6, 6 *Policeman: Stop Counting *Count von Count: That No Good, I Well Hit of Sheep in the old bat (bong and Gun Shooting) WHOA!! (poop) YAY!. *Crew Daddy: Guy What Going on. *Donny: Dad, You Kill Barney and Girl his death but his end it scream. I Eye it's Hurt. *Daddy: OH! Donny. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 1 days. *(Donny opens the freezer and takes out the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Donny. *(Donny gets down from the chair, with the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Donny, do your hear me?! *(Donny sits back down) *Daddy: Hello? Are you listening to me? *(Donny opens the box of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 18 days. *(Donny takes a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Uh! *(Donny about to put the chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *Daddy: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 4 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- *(Donny puts his chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *(Daddy picks Donny up) *Donny: (yelling loudly) Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Daddy) *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! *Donny: (yelling loudly and furiously) I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY sHIP!!! *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're grounded for 18 days!! (he angrily sends Donny to his bedroom) You're being a bad behavior! (he angrily throws him into his bed) You are staying right here in your room, so there'll be nothing for you, until you have a good behavior!! and Watch Colby's Clubhouse. Goodbye. *(Donny crying, with lots of tears) *Donny: Wow, and we got Ship, Now Let's Watch "Colby's Clubhouse: Easter Show", But No Ship. However, in 1990 for the 1985 from Winston-Salem, North Carolina a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice and then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. *(TV On) Category:2005 Bloopers